


Golden Hour

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: All For One, One For All [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Sometimes, for once in your miserable life, you’re just happy where you are.





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s been fifty years since I’ve written robinpile, or anything for this series! Though I’ve had the idea of Dick being the ‘happy’ chapter of the solo stories for like two years, I never had the motivation to write it. This takes place a few years after What It’s Worth, and Damian is 28 or so. My favorite kind of dickdami is the ‘we’re two old men sitting on rocking chairs with a lot of nostalgia and shit’ kind. Dick thinks he was sleeping for a few minutes but he was actually asleep for like an hour and a half. Damian couldn’t escape sleeping octopus monster Dick. Tim asked Damian to read to him. Jason brought all the pots etc up the library, and is a literary nerd who has shit like the stories of Homer memorized.

He wasn’t necessarily looking for him. Was honestly just in search of laundry soap.

But when he passed the partially open library doors and saw him inside, well…a little detour wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Dick leaned against the doorframe as he silently pushed the door the rest of the way open. Damian, sitting on the window seat, didn’t look up from his book. Didn’t even seem to sense a disturbance. But that was okay, sometimes Dick just liked to look at him. At the man he’d become, the man they’d stolen back from death. The man he loved so much it hurt.

(Well, one of those anyway.)

Damian’s hair was getting too long, he noted as he stared at the slight curls, but his skin still glowed in the sun setting beyond the window. His green eyes twinkled in that dying light too, and it downright made him look like he was made of magic.

“Hi.”

Damian glanced up casually at the sound, and then gave the softest of smiles as he closed his book to give Dick his full attention.

“Hello, Beloved.”

Dick returned the grin as he pushed forward and sauntered across the room. Damian watched him the whole time he moved, but then frowned as Dick lifted his leg and began to squeeze his way between Damian and the wall behind him.

“You could have asked me to move.” Damian grumbled, as Dick settled along his back, and slid his arms around his waist. He moved his own legs along Damian’s and gleefully wiggled his socked toes.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dick asked as he all but dragged Damian against his chest. Damian allowed it, and snorted in laughter when Dick kissed sweetly at his cheek. “What’re you reading?”

“The works of Homer.” Damian reopened the book.

Dick hummed as he hooked his chin over Damian’s shoulder and skimmed the page. “Looks like it’s in Greek.”

“It _is_ in Greek.”

“Alright, you overachiever.” Dick squeezed his side, and Damian laughed again, leaned further back into his embrace. “What do you think we should make for dinner?”

“Todd said he’s making it, and wants it to be a surprise. Kicked Drake and I out of the kitchen, even.” Damian murmured, glancing out the window. “Ever the romantic, isn’t he?”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Dick returned thoughtfully, nuzzling gently against Damian’s throat. “Especially because the rest of us would probably have died of starvation without him. Or food poisoning.” Dick paused for a moment. “…Wow, he’s the only one of us who can actually cook. Like, without a microwave.”

“No, it’s not a bad thing. It’s…nice, frankly. Really nice.” Then Damian let out a little chuckle. “Makes him quite the... _trophy husband_.”

“ _Trophy husband_.” Dick cackled. “I thought that was supposed to be me?”

“You’re also a trophy husband. As is Drake. You’re all very nice trophy husbands. I’m an incredibly lucky man.” He glanced back at Dick. “Symbolically of course.”

“Oh yeah, since, you know, not actually married.” Dick returned. Damian laughed again. Leaned his head back, and even curled his toes. Dick laughed along with him, loving the sound, and the moment. Though he couldn’t help but ask: “You feeling okay? You seem awfully…chipper.”

Damian let the laughter die down. Dropped his head against Dick’s shoulder and stared wistfully out the window once more. The light was golden, now. Made him look almost holy.

“I’m wonderful. Truly.” Damian stated plainly. Let the silence linger for a moment before letting out a loud, deep sigh. “I know it’s strange for me to be so outwardly so, but I’m just…happy.”

Dick’s heart warmed at that, because that was all he’d ever wanted for Damian, since the day he met him.

“Yeah?” Dick whispered, kissing at his temple and lingering there.

Damian hummed agreement. “Things have just been…good, mentally. Makes the rest of everything a little bit…easier.”

Meaning less Pit madness. Less nightmares. Less overall darkness that always seemed to plague his life.

“And that’s mostly because of you three, I suppose.” Damian explained, even though he wasn’t asked. Though with his soft tones and faraway stare, it almost sounded like he was explaining it to himself. _Reminding_ himself. “You three make the pain more bearable. You three make me happy.”

“You make us happy too, you know.” Dick reminded gently, slowly beginning to rub circles into Damian’s stomach where he held him. “You make us so, so, _so_ happy, Damian.”

“I…I know that.” Damian said, almost like he was surprised. He tugged carefully at Dick’s hand, the one not stroking his torso, and held it up to kiss the knuckles, held them against tenderly his lips. “I am aware of that, and…that makes me happy too. That I can do that for you.”

Dick just smiled, hiding his face against Damian’s neck once more, and held him as tight as he could.

“I’m glad.” He murmured as he inhaled Damian’s scent. Vanilla with a hint of caramel. “I’m so glad, Damian.”

_That you’re here. That I can love you. That you’re content, like you’ve always deserved to be._

They lapsed into silence then. Dick leaned against Damian’s jaw while Damian rested against his shoulder and stared dreamily out the window, clutching Dick’s hand to his chest like it was his lifeline.

Dick closed his eyes eventually, lulled by the heartbeat pulsing against the fingers Damian held. And he must have dozed for a few minutes, because the next thing he knew, the next thing he heard, was Damian speaking softly. Reciting, actually.

When he opened his eyes, he found quite a few differences from when he’d closed them. He and Damian were now covered by a blanket, and there was a candle lighting the dark room, flickering on the floor nearby. The delicious smell of beautiful, home-cooked food wafted through the air.

Tim was on the floor, leaning an elbow up against Dick’s knee, watching Damian closely. Jason sat behind him, slowly plating food as he mouthed the words Damian said.

Because Damian was reading to them. Softly, so not to wake Dick. Out of that big book he’d been reading when Dick found him in the first place. That book that was written in Greek.

Tim was staring up in awe, and Damian had a smile on his face as he read. Jason had no facial expression, focused on his tasks, but his limbs were loose, and above all, he just seemed…relaxed.

Damian suddenly glanced up at him, not even pausing in his words, and let his smile grow bigger. Tim took notice too, and slowly pushed back from the window seat.

“Sleeping Beauty’s awake.” He murmured over his shoulder to Jason. Jason just nodded absently, continuing to prepare the food, which smelled better and better every second.

Damian finished the line he was on, then gently closed the book, allowing Tim to take it, and replace it instantly with a plate. He took the plate almost greedily as he slumped even further back into Dick’s embrace, taking a large bite of the main course. He closed his eyes in bliss, and made a tiny humming noise as he chewed.

Dick couldn’t help but snicker, kissing the corner of Damian’s mouth, and pretending to attempt to take the next bite Damian raised on the fork. Damian laughed himself, leaning away and shoving the fork into his mouth. Dick scolded him with another, wetter kiss to the corner of his eye.

“…Still happy?” Dick whispered after a moment, as Jason silently handed him a plate as well and gave him a quick peck to the top of his head.

Damian chewed thoughtfully before swallowing, and looking up at Dick with the brightest eyes he might’ve ever seen in his whole life, and the sweetest smile.

“The absolute _happiest_ , Beloved.”

Dick’s heart stuttered as Tim sat just beyond their feet, and pushed at their toes until there was enough room for Jason to sit there as well. He returned Damian’s smile, and leaned down for one last kiss. His own version of saying grace before the meal.

Damian’s lips were soft, and currently tasted like the spices and garlic Jason had seasoned their meal with. That didn’t make it any less Damian, though, and was made even better by the fact that Damian smiled through the whole thing.

And it didn’t last long, barely a second. But that was fine. They both needed to return to the meal their beautiful Jason so kindly made for them.

Their happy little meal, with their happy not-so-little loves. Their happy little foursome. Their happy little family.

Just as it should be.


End file.
